


The hardships of choosing a name

by Epoxide (MiyuTanemura)



Series: Pebble, the Cat [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/Epoxide
Summary: It's about time a name was chosen for the cat!Bilbo and Thorin have conflicting opinions...





	The hardships of choosing a name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heyerette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyerette/gifts).



> Slightly belated bday gift to the lovely Heyerette.  
> My dear, I wish you the best. And all the kitty cuddles and awesome travels. :3  
> Hope you like this little bit of fluff with these stubborn silly ones.1  
> Hopefully my rustiness with writing them (and writing in general) doesn't show too much... hahaha...

Mornings always came too soon. Thorin opened one eye to the darkness, smiling as he heard Bilbo mutter something in his sleep. There was also another sound, one that had become quite familiar ever since they’d found the little hairball in Dale.

Despite his outward usual grumpiness, Pebble had grown on Thorin. The king sat up and reached down to where the grey cat was curled by Bilbo’s feet.

“There you are,” he muttered as he petted the small head. The cat uncurled, stretched and sat on Thorin’s lap. “I bet you’re hungry, hm?”

Thorin got up and threw on a robe and grabbed the cat. He wouldn’t do to wake up the royal consort before the usual time for first breakfast – the hobbit was notorious for becoming grumpy. Not even Thorin dared to deal with him then.

They headed to the large sitting room, where a fire was blazing still, a covered tray had the food Thorin needed and there was already a small pile of parchments and assorted things that Balin had no doubt left for his perusal before the morning council.

Thorin sighed.

Then he started with what came first, food. Some habits from Bilbo were starting to rub off on him… The dwarf quickly prepared the food for the cat, before sitting and starting his breakfast.

* * *

Later that day, Thorin was dragged from the council by a huffing Bilbo. They were to have lunch with the Company and Lady Dís. And the hobbit didn’t allow delays, not during meals – he still complained about the amount of lost meals during the quest.

As they entered the room, they noticed that the table was still half-filled. There was a small crowd in the adjoining sitting room. And _cooing_.

Thorin had to turn his head to the side before he let out a chuckle. Because it was too much. Bilbo pouting and his nephews being so entranced with Pebble.

“Come now, lads. It’s time for lunch. You can play with Dandelion later…” he clapped his hands to command the attention to him. Thorin shook his head slightly, amused, until he realized something.

“Wait. Dandelion? Who’s Dandelion?” he asked.

“Why, the cat, of course.” Bilbo answered, confused.

“But I thought his name was Pebble!” Thorin countered.

“Yavanna, no! That’s so uninspired!” The hobbit crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. "But now we have lunch. Shall we?” he motioned towards the dining room.

“We’re not over in regards to the name.” Thorin stated as he headed to the table.

“No, we’re not…”

* * *

The Company was thorn.

The reason? The choice for the name.

Sure, there were important things going on in the still getting restored kingdom but this family drama was keeping things interesting among the various groups.

Pebble was a wonderful name. It spoke to the Company – they were dwarrows, after all. But since Ori had had a conversation with Bilbo on the meaning of flowers, Dandelion made so much sense too!

The meanings of flowers were complex and aplenty but the dandelion meant healing from pain and injury, fulfilled dreams and surviving and thriving despite challenges and difficulties – and no-one could say that the success of their quest didn’t resonate with that.

So, they didn’t know who to support.

* * *

“He’s grey like a stone, a small one. So, it makes sense that it’s pebble.” Thorin said for the last time that evening.

“But Thorin, he likes the name I gave him.” Bilbo replied in a reasonable tone of voice as he petted the fluffy fur. There was some purring coming from the cat.

“He also loves the name _I_ gave him.” Thorin countered. “And I remind you that I gave him the name on the first day!”

“In that case, I don’t know what to do.” Bilbo said in a defeated tone. He petted the cat again, eliciting a soft _meow_.

A heavy silence fell over them. Only broken by the lively crackling of the wood on the fireplace.

“I may have a solution…” Thorin said after a long time. “You get to name the next cat we get. A yellow one?” he added. He was now aware of the reason for Bilbo’s insistence in the name. Still, Pebble was perfect for _this_ cat.

Bilbo’s eyes lit up, a large smile starting to appear on his lips.

“If you feel like having another one. I’m aware that there are quite a few stray cats in Dale. Bard mentioned that sometime ago and…” he stopped as Bilbo made a quick movement with his hand. “Hm?”

“Wait,” Bilbo said before holding Pebble, standing and placing the cat on the now vacated seat. Then he ran to Thorin, hugging him tightly. “Thank you! Yes, fine, you get to name this cat, you silly dwarf.”

Thorin just hugged Bilbo back.


End file.
